Forum:Featured blog
Many other wikis have a "featured article" process whereby high-quality articles are selected and voted to be featured on the main page. How about making a similar process for quality blog posts? it's vel 09:25, October 24, 2014 (UTC) : Agreed, I like the idea. How about one every week? : I do too. -- A Large Number Googologist -- 12:35, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :That might be fun! LittlePeng9 (talk) 12:37, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah. -- A Large Number Googologist -- 13:04, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Good idea. Wythagoras (talk) 17:59, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :@CF I think it'd be better to have featured blogs added to a pool, and have a random one displayed on the main page. (This is the approach taken by RationalWiki.) That way we don't have to worry about sticking to a regular schedule. :Anyways, let's start nominating some blog posts now, yeah? Say whether you agree or disagree in the appropriate section. it's vel 19:09, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :How about including userpages in the selection? Wythagoras (talk) 18:47, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure thing. it's vel 02:36, October 27, 2014 (UTC) How many will we need? I've seen a few others, though they are not as good as the other four. Wythagoras (talk) 19:10, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Addition is commutative by LittlePeng9 Nominated by Vel!. Although not directly googological, this is impressive work, and it's also pretty amusing that it takes a proof this long to establish such a simple fact. Discuss below whether you agree or disagree. it's vel 19:09, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed! Wythagoras (talk) 18:47, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Googology101, Part I by Sbiis Saibian Nominated by Vel!. Well-written and informative, although we may want to hold off featuring this until Sbiis feels it's ready. it's vel 19:09, October 24, 2014 (UTC) : I agree. This is excellent for newcomers and is something everyone should see, including old wiki users. LittlePeng9 (talk) 11:59, October 26, 2014 (UTC) : Agreed! Wythagoras (talk) 18:47, October 26, 2014 (UTC) : definitely this one Cookiefonster (talk) 02:33, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Random Turing machines by LittlePeng9 Nominated by Wythagoras. Personally I think this is more impressive than the commutative addition proof. Wythagoras (talk) 18:47, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :Not so sure about this one, mainly because the content doesn't appear that interesting to a casual viewer, whereas his commutativity proof is provides a powerful visual whose purpose is easy to understand. :Maybe making graphs of the TM transition rules would be more attention-grabbing — an image that makes readers think, "Whoa, that's a cool graphic. What's the math behind it?" it's vel 02:44, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Ordinal notations by Deedlit11 Nominated by Wythagoras. This series of six blog posts about the ordinal notations are well-written and informative, and brings a good definition of ordinal notations. Wythagoras (talk) 19:00, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Proving the bound for S(7) by Cloudy176 Nominated by Wythagoras. This is a very nice proof, and a good example of a small but powerful TM. Wythagoras (talk) 19:13, October 26, 2014 (UTC)